My Doctor
by Raine Saori
Summary: Rumah Sakit. Sejujurnya Kyuubi bukanlah orang yang senang berada di rumah sakit, begitupula dengan orang normal lainnya. Namun keadaan adik semata wayangnya mengharuskan Kyuubi untuk datang ketempat yang selalu dihindarinya itu. Entah ia sedang beruntung atau sial, Kyuubi malah bertemu seorang dokter Uchiha yang membuatnya kesal. /YAOI/ITAKYUU/slight SASUNARU/ RnR please?
1. Chapter 1

Hai hai,,

Raine muncul lagi nih setelah sekian lama tertelan bumi T_T

bukannya ngelanjut cerita, Raine malah datang bawa cerita baru...

ga tau inspirasi datang dari mana(?)

oke oke. Tanpa basa basi lagi, mari kita mulai..

.

Summary : Rumah Sakit. Sejujurnya Kyuubi bukanlah orang yang senang berada di rumah sakit, begitupula dengan orang normal lainnya. Namun keadaan adik semata wayangnya mengharuskan Kyuubi untuk datang ketempat yang selalu dihindarinya itu. Entah ia sedang beruntung atau sial, Kyuubi malah bertemu seorang dokter Uchiha yang membuatnya kesal. /YAOI/ITAKYUU/slight SASUNARU/ RnR please?

.

.

.

 **.**

 **Kyuubi's POV**

Namaku Kyuubi, Kyuubi Namikaze. Aku seorang mahasiswa semester 4 di salah satu Universitas favorit sekaligus ternama di kotaku, yaitu Universitas Konoha. Aku memiliki seorang adik laki-laki yang manis dan imut, sehingga kadang aku meragukan kejantanannya, oke lupakan itu. Namanya adalah Naruto, Naruto Namikaze. Ia seorang siswa kelas 12 di Konoha Senior High School –KSHS.

Seperti nama kami, aku dan adikku berasal dari keluarga Namikaze. Salah satu keluarga paling kaya di Konoha. Ayahku seorang Namikaze yang memiliki jabatan sebagai seorang presdir di Namikaze corp. Sebuah perusahaan ternama yang bergerak di bidang otomotif di Jepang. Sedangkan ibuku seorang Uzumaki. Sebelum ia menikah dengan ayahku, ia adalah pewaris dari Uzumaki corp. Sebuah perusahaan yang memproduksi produk sensor yang canggih di Jepang. Kurasa aku dan adikku adalah anak yang paling beruntung, karena lahir dari dua orang tua yang menjadi pewaris perusahaan mereka.

"Oke, sudah rapi." Aku menatap pantulan diriku yang ada di cermin. Pemuda berambut merah yang ada di depanku adalah pemuda tertampan yang pernah aku temui dalam hidupku, pemuda yang tiada duanya. Hei, tidak salah 'kan jika aku memuji diriku sendiri.

Aku mengambil tas selempangku dikasur dan beranjak keluar dari kamar menuju ruang makan. Saat pagi seperti ini, aku akan mencicipi masakan ibuku yang lezat itu. Masakan yang tiada duanya, sama seperti diriku yang tiada duanya (?).

Aku melangkah ke arah meja makan dan duduk di kursi. Menatap ayahku yang sedang membaca koran di sebelahku. Sesekali ia menyeruput kopi susu pada cangkir di depannya. Entah mengapa, aku merasa ruang makan hari ini terasa sepi. Kemana wanita merah yang galak itu?

"Dimana Kushina?" tanyaku sambil bersandar pada kursi yang bertuliskan namaku. Hei, tidak ada salahnya 'kan memanggil orang tua dengan namanya.

"Masih di kamar adikmu," jawab ayahku. Aku menaikkan sebelah alisku, dikamar Naruto? Ngapain? Tidak seperti biasanya Naruto bermanjaan pada ibuku.

"Kenapa sarapannya belum di siapkan?" aku menatap di sekitar meja dan dapur. Sarapan adalah satu hal yang harus kulakukan untuk menjaga kesehatan tubuhku, tetapi kenapa wanita tua itu tidak menyiapkan sesuatu untukku.

Ayahku memalingkan wajahnya dari koran dan menatap ke arahku dengan ekspresi yang mengatakan 'kau tuli ya?'. Sedangkan aku membalas tatapan ayahku dengan ekspresi yang berkata 'apanya yang tuli?'. Memangya apa yang ayahku katakan sebelumnya?

"Ibumu masih di kamar Naruto. Ia tidak sempat menyiapkan sarapan untuk kita." Ucap ayahku sambil membaca korannya lagi. Apa yang dilakukan wanita merah itu sih? "Buat saja sendiri pakai roti tawar," sambung ayahku.

Aku menghelakan nafas sambil memutar kedua mataku. Kalau sudah begini, mau bagaimana lagi. Aku bangkit dan mengambil roti tawar yang diletakan ibuku di lemari, sambil mencari selai apel yang sudah menguasai hidupku (?). Aku kembali ke tempatku ketika aku sudah menemukan apa yang aku inginkan.

"Sekalian buat untuk ayah,"

"Iya, iya." Jawabku malas. Sekarang aku mengerti mengapa ayahku hanya meminum kopi susunya dari tadi.

Aku mengoleskan selai seksi itu pada roti tawarku ketika mendengar suara langkah kaki yang turun dari tangga. Aku berbalik dan menatap ibuku yang sedang khawatir itu. Merasa aku tidak melakukan kesalahan, aku melanjutkan kegiatan mengoles selai pada roti tawar. Mungkin Naruto berbuat sesuatu yang bodoh.

"Kyuubi. Apa kamu bisa mengantar adikmu ke rumah sakit, sayang?" ibuku berhenti di sebelahku sambil menatapku ketika aku mulai memasukan roti tawar itu dalam mulutku. Ke rumah sakit? Ngapain lagi? Apa Naruto sedang berada di ambang batas hidup atau mati? –sekarat maksudnya.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku tanpa menjawab pertanyaan ibuku.

"Naruto sedang demam tinggi, ibu khawatir padanya." Jelas ibuku terlihat khawatir

"Apa?! Kenapa bisa?" aku merasa penyakit _Brother Complex_ –ku mulai kambuh. Aku memandang ayahku yang juga menatapku. Kenapa tidak pak tua ini saja yang mengantarnya?

"Ibu tidak tahu, semalaman ibu terus mengawasinya. Tapi demamnya tidak turun-turun." Ah, sekarang aku mengerti kenapa wanita ini tidak menyiapkan sarapan untuk kami, gara-gara adikku yang manis dan merepotkan itu.

"Aku tidak bisa, aku ada kuliah pagi. Kenapa tidak Minato saja yang mengantarnya?" aku menunjuk ayahku yang sedari tadi terdiam.

"Jangan menyebut nama orang tua sembarangan, Namikaze!" seketika aku terdiam ketika ibuku menyodorkan pisau yang kugunakan untuk mengoles selai di hadapanku. Astaga, wanita ini mau membunuhku!

Aku tersenyum manis di hadapan ibuku. Jika ibuku sudah marah, yang pertama kulakukan adalah harus bersikap manis. Aku menundukan kepalaku ketika ibuku masih tidak menjauhkan pisau itu. Dibalik itu, aku yakin jika ayahku sedang menahan tawa disana.

"Ayahmu ada meeting pagi ini. Dan ibu harus pergi kerumah baa-san." Jelas ibu sambil meletakan pisau itu di meja. Akhirnya, aku bisa sedikit tenang. "Ibu mohon Kyuu-chan," belum lama aku merasa tenang, ibuku mendekatiku dan memelukku erat. Astaga, kalau sudah seperti ini, aku mana bisa menolak ibuku.

Aku ingin menolaknya, tapi di sisi lain, penyakit _Brother Complex_ itu mulai menghantuiku. Mau tak mau, aku harus menuruti ibuku. Aku membalas pelukan ibuku dan berkata "Baiklah..., kaa-san." Aku cukup jenius untuk dibunuh ibuku jika memakai namanya lagi.

 **Kyuubi's POV End**

"Terima kasih, sayang." Kushina mulai melepaskan pelukannya dan kembali menatap Kyuubi. "Pergilah ke kamar Naruto dan bawa dia ke mobilmu," sambungnya sambil menepuk rambut anak sulungnya yang identik dengan miliknya

"Baiklah," Kyuubi meninggalkan ruangan itu dan pergi ke kamar adikknya.

"Kau hebat sekali berakting." Puji Minato sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Hebat juga istrinya, bisa membuat anak sulungnya yang keras kepala itu tunduk padanya. Hari ini Minato mendapat pelajaran untuk tidak menolak Kushina jika tidak ingin berakhir seperti Kyuubi.

"Itu bukan apa-apa, _anata_." Ujar Kushina menyeringai. Minato membuang pandangannya dan mulai mengambil roti tawar yang sudah Kyuubi oleskan selai. Ia lupa untuk memakannya karena acara anak-ibu tadi yang merebut perhatiannya.

 **.**

 **My Doctor**

 **Disc : Masashi Kisimoto**

 **Pairing : ITAKYUU**

 **Warn : OOC, Miss Typo, BL, Kyuubi human, AU, bahasa sesuka hati, dan lain-lain.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading ^^**

 **.**

Kyuubi mengendarai mobilnya dengan muka masam, mengingat kejadian di meja makan itu membuat harga dirinya seolah runtuh. Ia masih ingat ketika ibunya memeluknya dan memanggil dia 'Kyuu-chan'. Panggilan masa kecilnya yang baru ia sadari begitu menjijikan. Tetapi menolak permintaan seorang ibu akan membuatnya kehilangan harga diri sebagai seorang lelaki dan seorang anak.

Ia menatap adiknya yang tertidur di sebelah bangku kursinya. Kyuubi mulai berpikiran jika Naruto tidak tidur, melainkan kesulitan membuka mata dikala ia melihat Naruto yang tampak mengerutkan keningnya. Apa benar dia sakit? Kyuubi mulai menduga-duga. Ia mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyentuh dahi Naruto.

Ketika Kyuubi merasakan suhu di dahi Naruto, ia menyesal tidak membawa sebutir telur untuk di goreng dijidat adiknya. Kyuubi merasa kurang, mengingat ia hanya memakan roti tawar sebagai sarapannya. Ia menghela nafas sejenak, sepertinya Kyuubi tidak akan mengikuti kuliah paginya. Lagipula ia anak yang pintar dan rajin, bolos kuliah sesekali tidak masalah 'kan?

.

.

Kyuubi memakirkan mobil merahnya dengan mulus di pakiran. Rumah sakit yang besar ini memiliki area pakir yang luas rupanya. Ia melepaskan sabuk pengamannya dan seketika ia baru kepikiran sesuatu.

Rumah sakit?

Demam?

Dokter?

Kenapa si Kushina tidak menyuruh dokter saja yang datang ke kediaman Namikaze, jadi Kyuubi tidak perlu repot membawa Naruto ke Rumah Sakit. Astaga, ini gara-gara drama yang dimainkan ibunya. Otak Kyuubi jadi tidak bisa berpikir jernih.

Ah sudahlah, mau bagaimana lagi? Mereka sudah sampai di rumah sakit, masa mau pulang lagi.

Kyuubi menggoyang-goyangkan bahu Naruto pelan, mencoba membangunkan adik semata wayangnya. "Naru? Bangun Naru!" ah sial, jika Naruto sedang sakit seperti ini, Kyuubi tidak bisa memperlakukannya dengan kasar. Melakukan sesuatu dengan lembut itu bukan diri Kyuubi, tapi jika Naruto seperti ini, mau bagaimana lagi?

"Naru, ayo bangun. Kita sudah sampai." Kyuubi masih menggoyang bahu adiknya. Merasa tidak ada respon, Kyuubi berhenti dan berpikir sejenak. Jika keadaan seperti ini, ada dua hal yang bisa ia lakukan.

Pertama, gendong Naruto masuk dan suruh dokter untuk memeriksanya. Selesai.

Kedua, suruh dokternya untuk datang ke mobilnya. Selesai.

Dari pada menyusahkan dirinya untuk menggendong Naruto, Kyuubi lebih memilih pilihan kedua. Ia akan keluar dari mobilnya ketika tangannya ditahan oleh tangan panas Naruto. Kyuubi menatap Naruto yang seperti orang sekarat mulai merasa iba, sepertinya Naruto benar-benar sakit parah.

"Naru, kita sudah sampai. Aku akan membantumu masuk," Kyuubi keluar dari mobilnya dan berlari kepintu sebelahnya tempat Naruto berada. Ia membuka pintu itu dan membantu Naruto keluar. Ternyata Naruto sudah bangun tadi. Ia memapah Naruto dibahunya dan perlahan masuk ke dalam bangunan besar itu.

.

.

.

Kyuubi terdiam di ruang tunggu, ia menatap ke depan dengan pandangan yang kosong. Ini yang ia lakukan jika tengah menunggu seseorang, lebih tepatnya menunggu dokter yang memeriksa Naruto. Ia heran, Naruto 'kan cuma demam tinggi, kenapa ia disuruh keluar? Seperti Naruto sakit parah saja.

Setelah beberapa menit menunggu, dokter yang memeriksa Narutopun keluar. Dokter dengan _name tag_ Uchiha itu mendekati pemuda bersurai merah yang sedang duduk di kursi tunggu, pemuda yang membuat kehebohan ketika baru masuk itu tengah terbengong saat dokter Uchiha sudah berdiri di sebelahnya.

"Apa Anda keluarganya?" tanya dokter itu, berusaha bersikap profesional.

"..."

"Maaf?" dokter itu sedikit jengkel ketika pemuda dihadapannya ini sedang terbengong entah memikirkan apa. Ia mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyentuh bahu pemuda itu.

"Ah maaf, aku tidak sengaja." Ujar Kyuubi tidak nyambung. Ia bangkit dari kursinya ketika merasa seseorang menyentuh bahunya. "Bagaimana dengan adikku?" tanya Kyuubi _to the point_ , ia menatap dokter dihadapannya intens.

"Dia tidak apa-apa, ia hanya demam tinggi." Jelas dokter itu pada Kyuubi.

"Iya, aku juga tahu jika adikku demam tinggi," balas Kyuubi sewot. Dokter didepannya ini pikir Kyuubi bodoh apa. Masa ia tidak tahu jika Naruto sedang demam tinggi.

Dokter Uchiha itu tidak memusingkan ucapan Kyuubi, ia memutarkan kedua bola matanya. Berhadapan dengan bocah seperti Kyuubi akan membuang-buang waktunya saja.

"Aku akan memberikan obatnya, sekarang ia harus beristirahat dulu." Dokter itu mulai melangkah menjauh, ia bisa naik emosi jika berlamaan dengan bocah satu ini.

"Kapan ia bisa pulang?" Kyuubi mengikuti dokter itu dibelakang. Ia ingin cepat-cepat membawa Naruto keluar dari tempat nista ini.

"..."

"Hei! Aku bertanya padamu dokter keriput!" Kyuubi tidak suka jika ada yang mengabaikan dirinya. Ia bukan patung yang bisa diabaikan.

Dokter itu berhenti seketika ketika mendengar sebutan untuk dirinya, menyebabkan Kyuubi yang tidak bisa mengerem langkahnya menabrak punggung dokter itu dengan keras.

Kyuubi melangkah mundur ketika hidung mancungnya terasa nyeri, ia mengelus hidungnya dan menatap dokter di depannya dengan tatapan sengit. Apa-apaan dokter ini? Tidak bisa berjalan ya?

"Itachi,"

"Hah?" Kyuubi hanya ber-hah-ria ketika mendengar ucapan singkat dokter itu. Tadi dokter itu bilang apa? Hitachi? Ihahi? Atau Italia? Ah, tidak mungkin Italia.

"Panggil aku Dokter Itachi,"

"Aku tidak memerlukan namamu, keriput." Kyuubi tambah sewot ketika dokter itu memperkenalkan namanya.

TWIITCH

Perempatan muncul di sudut kepala dokter yang diketahui bernama Itachi. Ia berbalik dan menatap Kyuubi, pemuda arogan dihadapannya ini minta di tonjok ya?

"Jaga bicaramu, bocah!" Itachi masih berusaha bersikap profesional ketika menghadapi bocah di depannya ini.

"Aku bukan bocah, dasar keriput!"

TWIITCH

Perempatan muncul lagi di sudut kepala Itachi. Ia melangkah mendekati pemuda yang lebih pendek darinya itu, memang kesal jika ada yang menghina tanda lahirnya ini.

Kyuubi menyadari jarak dirinya dan dokter mesum –sebutan baru dari Kyuubi– itu semakin menipis, ia melangkah mundur secara teratur sesuai dengan langkah dari dokter Itachi itu.

"He-hei! Berhenti di sana! Jangan mendekat!" Kyuubi merinding ketika dokter sinting itu tidak mau berhenti. Sedangkan Kyuubi sudah terpojok di antara dinding yang entah kapan ada dibelakangnya.

"Ternyata kau... manis juga," Itachi menyeringai ketika melihat pemuda di depannya yang tampak salah tingkah. Ia yang tadinya kesal menjadi tertarik dengan pemuda merah yang arogan ini.

"A-ap-apa?" Kyuubi tidak tahu mengapa ia jadi salah tingkah, bisa ia rasakan wajahnya mulai memanas. Sial, apa dia baru saja merona?

"Siapa namamu, _kitsune_?" Itachi berhenti melangkah. Dijarak sedekat ini, ia bisa melihat Kyuubi yang sedikit risih dengannya. Pemuda merah yang tadinya arogan itu kini seperti kucing kecil yang tersesat di goa singa, sungguh manis.

"Bu-bu-bukan urusanmu. Menyingkir sana!" Kyuubi mengutuk rumah sakit ini, kenapa tidak ada orang yang berlalu lalang disini? Hanya ada dirinya dan dokter sinting nan mesum ini. Hari ini, ia benar-benar sial. Seandainya ia tidak bertemu dokter gila ini.

Kyuubi perlahan bergeser ke arah kanan agar si Uchiha di depannya tidak menyadari tingkahnya. Ia akan kabur dan selesai, biarkan Kushina yang mengurusi Naruto di rumah sakit gila ini.

Bukan Itachi namanya jika tidak menyadari tingkah Kyuubi, ia menahan Kyuubi dengan tangan kirinya agar _kitsune_ manis ini tidak bisa keluar. Sedangkan tangan kanannya meraih _name tag_ yang tergantung di leher Kyuubi. Ah sial, Kyuubi lupa menyembunyikan _name tag_ yang diberikan kampusnya.

"Kyuubi Namikaze, dari Universitas Konoha?" eja Itachi ketika membaca tulisan yang ada di sana.

"Jangan sebut-sebut namaku!" Kyuubi menaikan nada suaranya dan langsung kabur dari sisi kirinya. Ia bisa ikutan jadi gila jika dekat-dekat dengan dokter sinting itu. Dokter yang belum lama ia temui ini benar-benar sinting, gila, mesum, keriput pula.

Kyuubi menegang ketika menyadari tangannya ditarik oleh dokter Uchiha dihadapannya itu. Cukup sudah! Kyuubi tidak bisa mengontrol emosinya lagi.

"HEI APA YANG KA—mppffth?!" Untuk seperkian detik kemudian, Kyuubi baru menyadari jika bibir virginnya dilumat oleh bibir milik dokter keriput itu.

 _My first kiss,_

 _With a man?!_

 _What the heck!_

.

.

 **TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

Hai _minna-san_ ^^

Raine balik dengan Chapter 2 My Doctor.

Sebelumnya Raine mau berterima kasih yang uda favorite, follow, review, dan read. ^^,

dan tanpa banyak basa basi lagi kita mulai ceritanya #pangkong#...

.

Summary : Rumah Sakit. Sejujurnya Kyuubi bukanlah orang yang senang berada di rumah sakit, begitupula dengan orang normal lainnya. Namun keadaan adik semata wayangnya mengharuskan Kyuubi untuk datang ketempat yang selalu dihindarinya itu. Entah ia sedang beruntung atau sial, Kyuubi malah bertemu seorang dokter Uchiha yang membuatnya kesal. /YAOI/ITAKYUU/slight SASUNARU/ RnR please?

.

.

.

.

Kyuubi mengerjapkan matanya, berusaha menyesuaikan cahaya disekitar yang masuk ke kornea matanya. Iris merahnya berkeliaran kesana kemari, mencoba menatap ke sekeliling tempat ia berada. Dimana dia? Ini bukan kamarnya.

Kyuubi mendudukan dirinya di ranjang tempat ia tertidur. Matanya masih menatap kesana kemari ketika yang ia lihat adalah warna putih dimana-mana. Apa dia sudah mati? Ah tidak, ia tahu tempat ini. Ini tempat yang paling nista dalam kamus milik Kyuubi Namikaze.

 _Rumah sakit_.

Tapi mengapa ia bisa berada disini?

Perasaan ia sehat-sehat saja. Apa ia tertular oleh penyakit Naruto?

 **Cklek.**

Kyuubi berhenti menatap sekitarnya, matanya tertuju pada seorang dokter yang baru masuk di ruangan tempat Kyuubi berada. Dokter itu berjalan mendekati Kyuubi dengan senyuman hangat diwajahnya. Tunggu, orang ini seperti tidak asing?

"Kenapa menatapku begitu? Terpesona ya?" dokter itu jelas sedang menggoda Kyuubi ketika Kyuubi tampak kebingungan.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Kyuubi tanpa memperdulikan ucapan sang dokter.

"Kau pingsan tadi. Kau tidak ingat ya?" dokter itu mendudukan dirinya di ranjang yang sama dengan Kyuubi. Ia menyodorkan segelas air putih pada pemuda dihadapannya.

Kyuubi menatap gelas itu. Dokter ini tidak menaruh sesuatu pada air ini 'kan? Seperti racun atau obat bius mungkin. Sepertinya Kyuubi kebanyakan nonton sinetron yang ditonton oleh ibunya.

"Tenang saja, aku tidak menaruh apapun pada air ini." Ujar dokter itu. Sepertinya ia mengerti pikiran Kyuubi. Kyuubi menerima minuman itu. Pandangannya tidak lepas dari dokter didepannya.

'Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?' Kyuubi berguman sebelum meminum air yang diterimanya. Ia mulai mengingat-ingat terakhir kali ia terjaga.

"Hei, kau benar-benar tidak ingat ya. Kau pingsan setelah kita berci—

—Phuuuufft

Kyuubi menyembur air yang tadi sempat di teguknya. Ia ingat sekarang! Dokter dihadapannya adalah dokter gila, sinting, mesum, dan jangan lupakan keriputnya, dokter Itachi Uchiha. Kyuubi pikir semua yang ia alami adalah sebuah mimpi. Brengs*k! Itu benaran terjadi!

 **.**

 **My Doctor**

 **Disc : Masashi Kisimoto**

 **Pairing : ITAKYUU**

 **Warn : OOC, Miss Typo, BL, Kyuubi human, AU, bahasa sesuka hati, dan lain-lain.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Flash Back**

Kyuubi menegang ketika menyadari tangannya ditarik oleh dokter Uchiha dihadapannya itu. Cukup sudah! Kyuubi tidak bisa mengontrol emosinya lagi.

"HEI APA YANG KA—mppffth?!" Untuk seperkian detik kemudian, Kyuubi baru menyadari jika bibir virginnya dilumat oleh bibir milik dokter keriput itu.

Kyuubi terdiam atas apa yang sedang terjadi, atau lebih tepatnya membatu. Ia yang dikenal sebagai mahasiswa jenius, manis, arogan, dan rajin menabung itu hanya terbengong dengan mata merahnya yang terbelalak. Lain halnya dengan Itachi yang asik melumat. Ia langsung memasukan lidahnya kedalam mulut Kyuubi yang kebetulan sedang terbuka karena diserang saat berbicara.

Itachi merapatkan dirinya dengan _kitsune_ manisnya, tangan kanannya yang nakal mulai melingkar ke pinggang Kyuubi ketika tangan kirinya menahan belakang kepala pemuda merah itu. Menyadari Kyuubi yang sedang terbengong membuat Itachi tak henti-hentinya menyeringai, lidah lincahnya masih terus bermain dimulut Kyuubi. Menyapu langit-langit dan sesekali bergulat dengan lidah Kyuubi.

Itachi menghentikan aksinya sejenak, mata onyxnya melebar saat menangkap Kyuubi yang memejamkan matanya ketika kedua tangannya ikut melingkar ke leher Itachi. Sepertinya pemuda dihadapannya ini mulai terseret arus. Ia melanjut aksinya saat mendapati lidah Kyuubi yang mulai membalas lidahnya. Itachi memejamkan matanya, menikmati acara ciuman ini dengan pemuda yang lebih pendek darinya itu.

Sesering-seringnya Itachi berciuman dengan wanita, ia belum pernah merasakan ciuman yang manis ini. Bibir pemuda dipelukannya ini sangatlah lembut, sehingga Itachi tidak rela jika harus melepaskannya. Lama ciuman itu berlangsung membuat Itachi yakin jika setelah ini bibir milik pemuda merah ini akan bengkak. Tidak ada henti-hentinya ia melumat bibir Kyuubi, sehingga membuat Kyuubi sekali-kali mengerang.

Itachi menghentikan acara ciumannya lagi ketika tidak merasakan respon dari pemuda didepannya. Ia membuka matanya dan mulai menjauhkan wajahnya, menyisahkan benang saliva dianatara sudut bibir mereka. Itachi mengangkat kepala Kyuubi agar ia bisa menatap wajah pemuda ini, tapi kepala Kyuubi yang tiba-tiba lemas itu terjatuh dipundaknya.

Itachi merinding merasakan hembusan nafas Kyuubi di lehernya, nafasnya yang hangat dan teratur membuat detak jantungnya meningkat. Dapat ia rasakan berat badan Kyuubi yang mulai tidak tertahan. Astaga, ada apa lagi dengan bocah ini? Tidak mungkin 'kan jika pemuda arogan ini pingsan.

Itachi kemudian membawa Kyuubi ke kamar lainnya, ia khawatir ketika Kyuubi tiba-tiba tidak sadarkan diri di acara ciuman mereka. Atau jangan-jangan Kyuubi pingsan karena kehabisan nafas, tapi itu mana mungkin? Itachi belum lama berjumpa dengan pemuda manis yang menarik hatinya, ia belum siap jika harus kehilangan Kyuubi

 **Flash Back Off**

 _My first kiss,_

 _With a man?!_

 _What the heck!_

Kyuubi terdiam dengan mulutnya yang ternganga, ingatannya yang samar-samar itu membuat otak jeniusnya nge-blank. Apa yang terjadi dengan dirinya, mengapa ia merespon ciuman dokter sinting itu? Kyuubi mengerjapkan matanya lagi, ia sudah ingat sekarang. Ia menatap Itachi yang menyeringai padanya, Sial!

"Kau! Apa yang –astaga! Ciuman pertamaku!" Kyuubi panik dan loncat dari ranjangnya. Ia menyentuh bibirnya yang sedikit bengkak itu. Sial, dokter keriput ini mencuri ciumannya, pakai lidah pula. Padahal ia belum pernah mencium ataupun dicium wanita manapun. Selain ibunya, itupun di pipinya.

"Hah, ciuman pertama?" Itachi pura-pura terkejut ketika mendengar kepanikan Kyuubi. "Kau beruntung ciuman pertamamu bersama seorang _good kisser_ sepertiku" ujar Itachi bangga.

"Brengs*k! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" sentak Kyuubi menunjuk Itachi, ia masih belum bisa menerima kenyataan jika _first kiss_ nya sudah diambil Itachi.

Itachi menyeringai lagi. Ia mendekati Kyuubi dan menarik tangan kecil yang menunjuk kearahnya itu, sehingga membuat Kyuubi juga ikut tertarik dan jatuh ke pelukan sang Uchiha. Tidak sampai disana, sang Uchiha dengan cepat melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang ramping Kyuubi ketika sang Namikaze tampak sepert orang bodoh.

"Hei, kau mau tahu sesuatu?" Itachi masih tidak ingin melepaskan Kyuubi, sedangkan sang Namikaze berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk mendorong dada bidangnya agar menjauh. "Aku tidak tahu loh kalau kau bisa mabuk ketika berciuman," Kyuubi terdiam, ia berhenti mendorong Itachi.

"A-apa?" Kyuubi merasakan wajahnya mulai memerah ketika mendengar ucapan dokter di depannya. Apa tadi Itachi bilang? Mabuk? Ia tidak salah dengar 'kan?

"Kau tidak salah dengar, sayang." Kyuubi merinding. Apa-apaan dokter keriput ini? Ia paling jijik jika ada yang memanggilnya sayang, kecuali ibunya. "Kau mau melanjutkan yang tadi ya?" goda Itachi, seringainya mulai melebar.

Kyuubi terdiam, mulutnya buka tutup ketika matanya terbelalak lebar. Ia menggeleng kepalanya saat Itachi mendekatkan kepalanya. Hei, siapa yang mau memberikan dirinya begitu saja di cium oleh dokter mesum ini. Mungkin wanita lain bersedia, tapi tidak dengan Kyuubi. Ia itu pria, lelaki tulen.

Itachi mengulurkan tangannya memegang dagu Kyuubi, ia kembali mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Kyuubi. Namun Kyuubi memegang tangan Itachi dan kembali menggeleng. Itachi menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya. Sepertinya _kitsune_ manis ini tidak mau menurut pada Itachi.

Itachi akan mendekatkan wajahnya lagi ketika seseorang masuk ke ruangan tempat mereka berada. Itachi menghentikan aksinya dan menatap dengan pandangan tidak suka kepada suster yang mengusik mereka. Sedangkan sang suster tampak merona melihat adegan ItaKyuu dihadapannya. Kedapatan dua pemuda tampan yang sedang melakukan adegan 'iya-iya' membuat jiwa fujoshi suster bersurai pink ini bangkit. Ia tampak salah tingkah ketika Itachi menatapnya.

"Maaf, dokter. Aku hanya—

"Ada apa, Sakura?" tanya Itachi malas, ia tidak suka jika ada yang mengganggu momen-momennya bersama pemuda merah itu.

"Ah, begini. Pasien di kamar 403 terus-terusan meminta untuk bertemu dengan kakaknya. Jadi..."

"Itu Naruto!" Kyuubi tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tersenyum. Ingatkan Kyuubi untuk berterima kasih kepada Naruto, karena sudah membantunya menghentikan dokter keriput itu.

Kyuubi menatap Itachi dengan sorot tajam, seolah mengatakan 'lepaskan aku, sekarang!'. Sedangkan Itachi hanya menghelakan nafas. Ia terpaksa membiarkan _kitsune_ nya kabur, tapi ini tidak akan lama! Ia mulai melonggarkan pelukannya, tampak sekali jika Itachi tidak rela melakukannya.

Itachi menatap Kyuubi yang berlarian meninggalkannya bersama suster yang masih berdiri di pintu. Ia kembali menghela nafas dan menatap suster itu. "Kau boleh pergi." Ujarnya

"Ba-baiklah"

.

.

.

.

 **BRAAAK**

.

"Naruto?!"

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

hahaha, kok rasanya nista banget ya si Kyuu #PLAKK

OKE-OKE, sekian chapter ini,

chapter selanjutnya dalam proses. sekali lagi, Raine mengucapkan terima kasih^^ yang uda ikut berpartisipasi (?)

RnR Please?


End file.
